


winter honeysuckle

by drminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Meddling members, Secret Santa, this is really cheesy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drminseok/pseuds/drminseok
Summary: Was he scared Minseok was just going to stop talking to him just because the game was over? Could Minseok even stop now? Whatever they had started, sure as hell wasn't about to be killed now. Minseok wouldn't allow it."I'm not going anywhere."Or an EXO Secret Santa gone exceptionally well.





	winter honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> -Prompt #55-
> 
> hello! i'm really happy and grateful for this fest! Xiukai deserves so much love and this is a great chance for new readers to learn of this amazing pairing. i was really doubtful at first, as this is my first fic in a long time (really a long time), but i receive a lot of support from other writers and managed to finish this on time.
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this, even if it's a smile i get, i will be happy....

“So I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you today," Baekhyun started once the room was filled with bored-looking members. It was barely morning of one of their few free days and the last thing most of them wanted was to listen to whatever their overly energetic friend had to say. Being early November meant they had to prepare not only their winter album, but their performances for the year end award season as well, so every chance of a good rest was well appreciated.

Minseok looked around the packed room.Some members actually seemed curious, shifting in their sits, waiting for Baekhyun to continue. Others not that interested on being dragged out of bed, were playing on their phones or just sipping some horribly attempted coffee.

It's not that Minseok could go back to sleep once they were done with this, so he thought he might as well pay attention. Baekhyun started explaining his amazing, not-exactly original idea of holding a Secret Santa among themselves.  
The rules were simple, he said pulling out a tiny basket.

“I took the liberty of writing our names in these papers, you guys pull a random one and you'll have to buy a gift for whoever you get,” Baekhyun explained, showing the basket around. Some yawns were heard. Baekhyun approached him, a creepy grin on his face. “We’ll start with our eldest."

The room naturally turned their eyes to Minseok.

Now in the spotlight, Minseok made show of roaming thoughtfully through the bunch of poorly folded papers. He picked one, the grin never leaving Baekhyun, who then moved to the next member, Junmyeon, who was sitting besides Minseok.

Minseok cautiously unfolded his paper and in not so pretty writing: _Jongin_.

 

The man in question was sitting on the floor, hugging a big old-looking pillow, hair pointing at every direction and fighting to keep his eyes open. Cute.

Minseok quickly diverted his stare, not wanting to be obvious and turned to watch the soft steam coming from his coffee mug.

Luckily his members couldn't care less. Except of course Baekhyun, who definitely looked like he had an ulterior motive, watching every movement like a hawk in hopes of someone accidentally revealing their secret member. Either way this game could only end in more than one disappointment. Minseok sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

“Some other rules are: Once you enter you can't get out.”

“That's definitely not shady.” snickered Sehun from his couch.

“Don't interrupt. Next, please put some effort in your gift. It doesn't have to be something expensive, more like, something special and meaningful.” A few members aww’ed at this.

“Wouldn't it be easier if we gave some options on what we want?” Junmyeon asked, raising his hand like the perfect student, “Maybe we can write two or three possible gifts.”

Everyone agreed and after discussing it, Baekhyun complied. He passed around a paper sheet and a pen. After all the members had written something, Baekhyun clipped the list to the fridge.

“This will remain here so everyone can come and read it, don't take it or modify it! That's another rule!”

Minseok remained seated while some of the members stood up and approached the list, trying to be as discreet as possible. He waited until he was all alone and made it to the fridge expecting a couple of items ready to be bought, but instead, in the sleepiest and almost unrecognizable writing under Jongin's name said: _Any gift that comes from the heart will be greatly appreciated. Goodnight! :)_

Minseok read it again.

Did Jongin mistook this as some board message for their fans? Knowing Jongin, that was exactly what had happened. He groaned.

The sloppy list stared back at him, mocking him.

The other members had all written perfectly obtainable stuff, hell Baekhyun had even written the exact brand and model of some gaming keyboard and Sehun even added his size of shirt, pants and shoes! What was Jongin thinking!?

Minseok laughed internally, he was so screwed.

 

\---

 

Minseok liked to think that, by being the eldest, he knew his members pretty well.

He was observant and knew how to read people, especially people like Baekhyun or Jongdae, whom in his eyes were like open books (plus it didn't help that they were together almost every day at all hours). Learning each of the members’ personalities made for an exciting activity. He knew that childish glint in Junmyeon's eyes whenever he had heard an amusing joke and couldn't wait to tell it. He also knew when Kyungsoo wanted to talk about the latest book he read or when Yixing had had more than three hours of sleep that night. Or which buttons to press to get Chanyeol out of his music studio for a meal. He even knew when Sehun wanted a specific drink from the coffee place based on his face alone.

And with Jongin, well, he knew a lot of things too. He knew he sometimes stayed behind to squeeze in a few extra hours at the training room, or that he slept like a log when nights were particularly cold but, how could he use that to find the perfect gift?

Because it had to be perfect.

An A+ gift.

Minseok wouldn't set for less.

But the thing was… he had no idea what a man like Kim Jongin could want or need.

 

He started mulling over the previous gifts he had given Jongin.

One year he had bought a nice toy for his dogs, colorful and noisy. Only for Jongin to tell him a week later that Monggu, the biggest dog (or was it the smallest? Minseok wasn't sure) had loved it so much, it tore it to pieces. At first Minseok thought it had been a complete waste, but after seeing the cheerfulness in Jongin's face as he recalled the events, he decided to make a mental note and look for more of those toys the next time he went to the mall. So option number one: Dog Supplies, was out of the question.

On another occasion, he bought all the members a pair of his favorite brand of socks for Christmas. Because “socks are cheap” and “everyone needs socks”. But not long after, in one of his deep cleaning sessions, he found one of the purple socks he had given Jongin forgotten under the coach. He also found out a bit later, that Jongin doesn't even wear his shoes properly, let alone wear socks. Option number two: Socks (or similar), sadly discarded.

Minseok sometimes couldn't predict him at all. They weren’t exactly opposites per se; they could work exceptionally well together when on duty, but still the second youngest’s mind felt so mysterious to Minseok. And it's not like they didn't spend time together, so why was it so hard?

“Minseokie, I can hear you thinking. What's up?” Minseok looked up from his phone to glance at Junmyeon at the other side of the couch. He had a mug of steaming tea on his hands and was kindly blowing it.

“Well…” Minseok sighed, “I'm thinking about the whole secret Santa thing, I have no idea what to uhh… get. And I don't want to stick solely to the list,” _As if I could!_ he thought.

“Oh, don't worry about it! You always get us amazing stuff, whoever you got sure is a lucky man. I still have the socks you gave me. And this mug!” He lifted said cup, showing the tiny bunny design with the words ‘No Bunny compares to you’ in funny calligraphy. It was lovely indeed. Minseok nodded approvingly. Of course Junmyeon had appreciated the gift, he was a funny and practical man like himself and closer to his age too- Maybe that was it!

Who else could know Jongin better that his closer in age, their beloved Oh Sehun.

Minseok visibly relaxed. Sehun was very close to Jongin, he would know what Jongin needed.

 

\-----

 

Turns out, Sehun had decided to go shopping that same day. Great. He could ask him to go together, maybe buy his silence with a bubble tea, and then get to the point.

“So… that's why you've been looking so lost lately,” Sehun started as they climbed to their van. He was already sipping a weird pinkish drink, it had never looked appetizing for Minseok, but he couldn't help but think it sort of completed Sehun's whole look, “He really wrote that stupid thing on the list,” Sehun wheezed. “That's some classic Nini right there.”

Minseok would laugh too, but he was afraid it may come out as a creepy ‘I'm-dying-inside’ laugh.

“Nini is a simple man, hyung, you know it. You can always give him some money. Let him buy whatever he wants.”

“Money?” Sehun nodded, uninterested. Money was a pretty common gift between relatives and acquaintances. But. They were bandmates and friends, and he wasn't about to give a half-assed present like that. Also, we wouldn't risk getting called a cheap and uncreative man, he had a reputation to mantain. Minseok scrunched his face in distaste. “I'm not giving him plain money, Sehun.”

“Why not? That's better than getting something he might hate.” He finished, looking out the window. He had a point. Minseok once received a pair of hideous jeans he would never, ever wear (and they’re still hidden at the bottom of his drawer FYI).

“He's gonna make me go bald at this rate. Anyways, who did you get?” Minseok inquired, rubbing his temple but ready for the gossip.

“Sadly, Baekhyun. I'm almost convinced he did all of this because of the new pro gaming gear coming out this season and well, his birthday is still pretty far to use it as an excuse,” Minseok nodded, understanding Sehun's lowkey resigned tone. He turned back to his phone and enjoyed the ride.

While money was good (hell, it was _perfect_ ), he particularly would like something else, and while Jongin might like getting cash, well, where’s the magic in that? It's Christmas after all.

 

They spent the rest of the day at the shopping district, opting to eat something out after a fruitless attempt on Minseok's side to buy a present and then returning to the dorms. Most of the members were already there anyways, except Kyungsoo who was somewhere filming one of his dramas and Chanyeol, who was holed up in his studio. Jongin was in the kitchen, already in his pajamas, fixing himself what appeared to be a very ugly chicken sandwich. Sehun smirked.

“Hey Nini, what would you buy if you got some money right now?” Sehun asked, faking curiosity. Minseok mentally smacked his head, regretting trusting Sehun with the secret information.

“Depends. How much are we talking about?”

“Around… 300,000 won?” Sehun's question directed more to Minseok than to Jongin. Minseok widened his eyes at the sum and slapped his arm, Sehun mouthed a small, offended _‘what?’_.

“Uhh… Probably food.” Jongin answered, taking a huge bite of his sandwich and humming in approval. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I meant something material,” he said, “Capitalism and all that.”

Minseok sighed tiredly. Sehun was being painfully obvious and it was a matter of putting two plus two together for Jongin to realize the truth behind his friend’s inquiries. Minseok dragged his feet to grab an energy drink from the fridge, frowning at the menacing gift list mocking him.

Jongin on his part, seemed like he either was genuinely thinking on Sehun's question or was just enjoying his sandwich. He chewed a few times.

“A dog house, maybe,” he answered with his mouth full, “The old one recently broke down and they're kinda expensive so I would use the money for that.” Jongin finished, satisfied with his answer and his sandwich, and returned to the kitchen to grab a drink. Sehun also appeared satisfied as he made finger guns at Minseok as if to say _There you go_.

What a brat.

 

\---

 

The next week of passed by without incident. Minseok kept in mind Jongin's answer, and he searched online for various dog house models, he had no idea which were the best or the most comfortable for dogs and Jongin was right, they _were_ expensive. If he couldn't come up with another less extravagant gift in time, he would have to empty his wallet. But maybe see Jongin's smile while talking about his dogs again would definitely be worth it.

 

“Hyung, let's go get dinner, I'm really hungry,” Someone opened his dorm room slightly. Jongin appeared there, freshly out of the shower and lips threatening to pout if Minseok refused.

Minseok hadn't heard him knock and jumped slightly at almost being caught browsing a pet-lovers site. Jongin apologized and fully opened the door, “I wanna go to that new Japanese place. They have some nice pictures on their website!” he said showing Minseok his phone screen. It did look cool, and Minseok's stomach agreed with him.

“Sure, ask the others if they want to come,” Minseok suggested, closing his laptop.

“Really? I already asked them, but they said no. It'll be just us.” Jongin said pouting. Minseok knew the other members were kinda picky on their eating places, and mostly went somewhere they've already tried before. But he knew that when Jongin set his mind to try something he absolutely had to do it.

“Fine, but I'm not buying.” He grabbed his wallet and phone. Jongin lit up knowing full well Minseok was gonna end up paying for both of them, anyways. Perks of being the second youngest -but the cutest- he would add.

 

Minseok liked going out with Jongin.

He had a particular air to him that made him a comfortable presence to Minseok. He could sometimes be loud but not to the point of being a pain in the ass or rude, and he also made great conversations when he was in the mood. Rare were the times where they could just sit and talk about silly stuff, with their hectic schedules and what not, so he surely enjoyed these small outings.

Minseok wouldn't say it out loud but he really cared for Jongin. Even when they couldn't spend a lot of time together around their first years as a group, he knew the man was not always passion and hard work, but also had his fair share of insecurities and downs. Jongin's emotional growth was inspiring not only to him, but to the other members too. Made him feel like a proud dad sometimes.

 

The place turned out to be a simple Japanese themed restaurant, with dim lights and big windows. It was truthful to their website, according to Jongin, who cheerfully looked through their menu.

Currently, Jongin was talking about his last visit to his sister and precious niece and nephew. Minseok also knew Jongin was a very family-centered man. Always calling them and making sure they wouldn't lack anything. In Minseok's opinion, that was both Jongin's weakness and biggest strength.

“And he's already so tall! He could even reach your height in a few months hyung,” he joked making a motion of his nephew exponentially growing, and laughed at the image of an adult-sized baby. He almost spilled his drink over for laughing so hard, Minseok didn't really get the same amusement as Jongin, but he confusedly laughed with him. Really, his smile was contagious. After that, Jongin ended up laughing freely at anything, it was endearing and Minseok was silently glad it was just the two of them, so Jongin could enjoy himself like that, “You should meet them one day! It doesn't matter if you don't like children, you're gonna love those two!”

“Maybe I should,” Minseok laughed with him, stealing one piece of fish from Jongin's plate just to watch him pout. He did like kids, he found their curiosity and silliness so cute, but that was about it. “I'm sure my cooler image would ruin yours, Jongin. And they'd like me better.”

Jongin gasped and went on about how that was “probably way too impossible” because he was “the coolest uncle in the world”. They laughed and the restaurant suddenly seemed way nicer than it was when they first arrived.

The older naturally paid their tab and they returned to the dorms, not before Jongin nudged him on taking a few pictures of the small artificial pond by the entrance. Posing and making him retake a few of them, something about uploading them on his new Instagram account and _‘You should open another account, hyung! Its fun, I'll follow you back!’_

Minseok laughed, said he'd think about it and not once did feel the pressure of the Secret Santa.

 

\---

 

“Jongin don't stay in the practice room too late!” Junmyeon called him out before exiting the room, alongside a couple other members. They had just finished their daily practice, but today was one of those days where the air felt heavy around Jongin. He had made a few mistakes in their choreographies and he was visibly annoyed, so naturally he was planning on staying and practice a bit more. Minseok had done that too in their early years, when the the pressure to become perfect was unbearable.

The rest of the members fled the room, not wanting to deal with anyone right now -let alone a pissed off Jongin-, but Minseok decided to stay, a voice inside his head telling him maybe he could use a chance to ask Jongin about his secret gift. He stopped that voice on its tracks once he watched a slumped Jongin catching his breath after going over the song a couple times more. The urge to comfort him overcoming his personal goal of getting some information. Jongin's mood had lifted considerably but the gloomy atmosphere hadn't vanished.

“Wanna go somewhere?” Minseok asked him softly, dumping a clean towel on his head and handing him a bottle of water, “To clear your head?”

“Hyung. I didn't know you were still here,” Jongin answered with short breaths. He wiped his sweat, “You didn't need to stay. It's okay I'll go back to the dorm soon.”

Minseok knew that Jongin often needed some reassurance, a silent pat on the back or a praise for a work well done. But now, he sensed Jongin wasn't looking for praise or pettiness, his eyes rough around the edges and jaw tense calling for a distraction.

“Well, it's not that late yet, maybe we can catch a movie or something but if you don't feel like it we can head straight to the dorm then.” Minseok helped him gather his stuff and clean the room. Jongin recovered his breath then, standing up with the smaller's help.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you preferred to watch stuff at home,” Jongin asked surprised, genuinely curious. It was true though, Minseok was a real homebody, having all his snacks and drinks ready for whenever he felt like watching a drama or a movie holed up in the confines of his clean bed.

“Well, I have a feeling it's gonna be pretty loud at the dorm. I heard they were gonna make plans for Chanyeol's birthday...” Minseok trailed. Jongin perked up at that. Their members tended to take their plan making _very_ seriously, and that meant a very loud and restless evening. It was clear that it was the last thing Jongin wanted right now. He grimaced.

“I… think a movie sounds good,” Jongin agreed and grabbed a clean towel from his backpack, “Turn around, hyung, I'm changing.”

Minseok laughed. Jongin had always been shy around them (or was it only with Minseok?) even now that he had a jaw-dropping body, some habits remained. Minseok half turned around, and maybe Jongin had forgotten they were in a room full of mirrors, no matter where Minseok looked he could see the reflection. He watched the easiness returning to Jongin's movements. Possibly satisfied with his extra training.

Minseok teased him a bit when Jongin removed his shirt, cooing at him. Jongin gasped and threatened to throw his sweaty shirt at him. Laughing when he realized it was useless to cover up again.

They were both tired and sore from practice, but the thought of going to the cinema and escape a possibly ugly night at the dorms, excited them.

Luckily, there was a late showing of some animated film, which to be honest didn't thrill Minseok that much but seeing Jongin's eyes lit up because _“My niece loves that movie! Now I'll be able to talk about it with her!”_ was enough for him to get them tickets and some popcorn.

 

The movie wasn't exactly a modern masterpiece, but it was enough for them to animatedly talk about it on their way back. The night had become quite chilly, steam coming out of their mouth with every breath. Jongin's excitement clear on the way he moved his hands around and talked a little too loud for the empty streets, Minseok's cheeks hurting from smiling. They were closer to the dorms when Jongin cleared his throat.

“I had fun today, hyung,” Jongin fidgeted with his backpack straps, he was visibly nervous, maybe a little ashamed because of his behaviour earlier at practice, “Thank you… for staying.”

“You don't have to thank for that, Nini,” Minseok assured him, after all, he had had fun too. Jongin's eyes widened comically the nickname. Minseok realized and quickly defended, “Ah, Sehunnie is always calling you that so it kinda stuck with me, you don't like it?”

“I-I don't mind, really,” he smiled warmly. It did sound cuter when Minseok said it anyways.

The tension and exercise from the day had left a soreness to Jongin's shoulders and upper back, making him wince at every sharp movement. Minseok noticed this and pressed his hands on the youngest’s back. Jongin shivered, maybe from the cold. Yeah.

“You overworked yourself earlier. I have some stuff for muscles back in the dorm. I could give you some,” Minseok continued rubbing over Jongin's shoulders. Jongin figured Minseok would have whatever he needed for his sore body, being a gym freak and all. It wouldn't be bad to ask him to coach him sometime. He admired Minseok for his dedication, but if someone were to ask him, he'd say he preferred his hyungs chubby cheeks back.

“Yeah, okay.” his face felt warm, even in the cool breeze and well, Jongin knew Minseok's politeness was a daily occurrence, the always kind and practical hyung, but somehow he reveled in the attention, the closeness. It felt nice.

Jongin thought that the night wasn't really cold anymore.

 

\---

 

Minseok had been suspiciously cheerful the days after his night out with Jongin. He had bought the members alcohol and didn't complain when The Babies -Sehun, Jongdae and Jongin- asked him to fix them a weird sugary smoothie one morning before heading out. He made sure to stealthily add more cranberries on Jongin's.

“Hyung! At this rate we're gonna think Jongin is your favorite!” Sehun complained after noticing Minseok's failed stunt. Jongin giggled but said nothing.

“Why do you care, Sehunnie?” Jongdae teased, “You're still like, his fourth favorite member.”

The youngest gasped, offended. Minseok had to assure him that no, he wasn't biased within his group and that no, the amount of cranberries in Jongin's glass was all in his imagination. Jongdae’s laughter filled the room and Sehun continued playfully bickering with him.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongin approached him after he was done with his smoothie, “It was delicious, maybe I could make you something too, but nothing that complex okay?” he offered. Minseok beamed at him, his gums showing and he could swear his mouth tasted sweet even when he hadn't had a single sip of smoothie.

“I'd like that.”

“What's that smell? It stinks of _love_ and _affection_ , and it isn't towards _me?”_ Baekhyun had come into the room, sniffing around dramatically. He sat down besides Jongdae, who was still enjoying his treat.

“Oh look, it's Minseok-hyung’s least favorite member,” Sehun said, looking uninterested and grabbing a stray strawberry from the counter. Baekhyun gasped dramatically.

“That's not true! The other day he bought me _two_ energy drinks.”

“Wow that's one less than what he bought me,”Jongdae teased, loving how Baekhyun's face went from confused to incredulous. Sehun snorted.

“Besides, we all know lately Jongin is Minseok's favorite,” Jongdae added, sipping his last drop of smoothie. Minseok sighed. They wouldn't let him out of it soon.

Jongin didn't have time to make any movement when Baekhyun grabbed him by the neck, wrestling him down.

“ _This_ Jongin? By the way, you all really lack the Christmas spirit, so far I've heard _none_ of you sing a carol, come on Nini show them!” Baekhyun still had Jongin gripped slightly and nagged him with his arm.

“Okay, but only if it's a duet with Minseok hyung,” he laughed, a clear challenge for Minseok to join their shenanigans.

“What a _great idea!_ ” Sehun exclaimed, slamming his glass a bit more energetic than necessary.

“Ah, come on, that's Jongdae’s job,” Minseok scoffed, trying to divert the attention to the other. And Jongdae, being an amazing atmosphere reader (God bless him), took the cue to start a loud popular Christmas song, Baekhyun quickly recognizing it and following, laughing at a part where neither of them knew the lyrics.

“Anyways, I'm leaving, is someone coming with me?” Minseok announced, grabbing his stuff and heading to the exit.

Jongin and Sehun both stood up. They were just past the door when Baekhyun started.

“Let's be real Jongdae,” he said, as if he was telling of a great conspiracy, “If anything Minseok's least favorite is Junmyeon, I heard he bought him _zero_ energy drinks.”

_“Oh my God.”_

 

\---

 

Children weren't really Minseok's forte. He had tried to babysit his neighbor's son back in high school and while it hadn't been his worst experience, it was certainly something he didn't want to repeat soon. So when the visit to Jongin's sister came around, he was prepared for the worst.

The kids were _delighted_ to see their uncle and the unexpected guest along with him. They were eager to show Minseok their toys and newest clothes and their crayon drawings. Jongin's pets were also there, last time Minseok saw the small dogs there had been two, now there were three very cute dogs bouncing excitedly around them, mostly around Jongin of course, but Minseok felt the attention comforting.

Jongin looked right at his element, he exuded happiness right and left and Minseok felt some of it impregnate his clothes too.

Jongin's niece, Rahee, had drawn a picture of EXO, the nine of them. Pointing to each member and excitedly saying their names. It was as detailed as a children's drawing could go.

“Are those kitty ears?” he pointed to the cute rendered version of himself. Jongin snorted.

“Uncle Nini said you looked like a cat,” the girl answered, giggling a little.

“Well? Is _Uncle Nini_ correct?” he closed his eyes, puffed his cheeks a bit and motioned a _maneki neko_ figure with his hand. Rahee studied him for a moment.

“I think you look more like a hamster!”

Jongin was openly laughing by now, his small nephew resting on his lap sucking on a candy. The dogs barked, agreeing with the little girl. Minseok acted surprised, but it wasn't the first time someone had said that and he was way past taking it as nothing else but a compliment.

 

They spent the afternoon with the kids and Jongin's sister, talking about movies and snack recipes. The kids (and Jongin) nagging Minseok to treat them to ice cream later. He refused one for himself claiming he had to watch his figure.

“Let's share one then, hyung,” Jongin suggested once they were in the place, “Which flavor do you like?”

The colorful lighting in the place made Jongin look like he was glowing. He had his nephew in his arms and the whole setting looked adorably domestic, perfect for a picture that would surely be a hit with their fans if he were to ever share it, of course. Minseok was caught staring and quickly turned to scan the flavors.

“Uh… this one?” he pointed a random one and looked back at Jongin for his approval.

Apparently it wasn't the right choice, as Jongin said, “Could you give us one of that one, please?” He pointed at one flavor all the other way of the counter. Minseok's eyebrows shot to his hairline, his gums barely showing at his member's playful defiance. Jongin didn't look at him though, instead he stole a bit of his niece's popsicle and laughed at her reaction.

Minseok felt a warm smile forming on his face and shoved a spoonful of the mysterious ice cream flavor to his mouth, regretting it immediately, as his brain froze a bit. So much for his concept power being literal Frost. Minseok, defeated, gave up the treat to Jongin, who happily finished it off.

 

They took the stroll as a chance to walk the dogs too. Minseok grasping two leashes in one hand and holding Rahee's hand in the other. Jongin with Monggu’s leash because apparently he was the rowdiest of the bunch and holding his nephew in one arm.

The streets weren't that busy at the time, but there was light everywhere as Christmas season approached. Stores had wintery decorations and cheerful songs could be heard all around. A very picturesque view. They walked in peace until Jongin spoke.

“What do you want for Christmas this year?”

Minseok was about to announce that he hadn't really think about it when he realized the question wasn't directed towards him.

Jongin's niece beamed and started listing several toys from the newest cartoon characters, one of them Minseok recognized being the main character from the movie he and Jongin watched the other night. Jongin was listening attentively, interjecting here and there. Minseok should've felt excluded, but instead he watched the conversation with growing interest. Jongin had a way with kids, a tender touch and charisma as a preschool teacher should have, and that's what captivated Minseok the most. For sure, Jongin would be an amazing father.

At some point of their conversation, Rahee got closer to them and in a quiet voice said:

“I watched on T.V. that on Christmas, people also give each other kisses… on the _mouth!”_ she giggled as if she had said something forbidden. Minseok also laughed, she sure was a very clever and interesting little girl. “Uncle Nini, would you kiss someone on the mouth?”

“No. That's really yucky,” Jongin answered making a face, mimicking his niece's. “Plus, I don't have anyone to kiss, baby.”

“Then Uncle Minnie will have to kiss _you!”_

Minseok choked and maybe pulled a bit harder on the dog's leash. Rahee watching him intently, waiting for his answer and Jongin - a bit redder than before- had suddenly taken a lot of interest on the pavement.

“I.. uh… I can't kiss Nini if he doesn't want to.” Minseok said, hoping Rahee would let him go.

“But Uncle Nini loves to kiss! He always kisses us on the cheeks and he also kisses Monggu! Ew!” she made a face, pointing to said dog, currently with it's tongue hanging out and dripping saliva.

“Is that so? Then we'll see.”

“ _Don't say that, hyung!_ ” Jongin turned and smacked Minseok on the arm, risking getting tangled on the dog's leashes again. The baby boy on his arms made a noise at being woken up, and Jongin immediately calmed him down, pouting at Minseok. It was fun to tease him of course, but it was the first time Minseok joked about that. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Jongin's lips surely were very plump and cute, and Minseok should probably direct his mind somewhere else at the moment.

 

“And what about you Jongin?” Minseok took it as his - probably- only chance to ask Jongin directly about his gift wishes without sounding too obvious. They were walking slow, enjoying the cool air and unconsciously stretching their time together as long as possible.

“What happened to calling me Nini?” Jongin retorted, teasing him back playfully. Minseok scoffed and made a mental note to teach him a few lessons once they were back at the dorms.

“Okay, _Nini_ , what would you like for Christmas?” Minseok complied, watching the Rahee by his side giggle slightly. Jongin thought about his answer for a second.

“I don't know,” he laughed, crouching to try and disentangle the dog's leashes on Minseok's side, “I guess it doesn't really matter to me, since I'm always getting stuff from you all, and you take care of me and feed me, and I guess I could say Christmas comes more often for me? I'm more than happy being where I am,” He continued, crouched in front of them, petting the dogs and calming them down, Minseok's gaze never leaving him, “I meant what I wrote on the list, hyung. Even if you give me a rock, if it comes from your heart I will treasure it happily.”

The seriousness in Jongin's face made him look mature, and Minseok wondered when had that happened. When did the childish and boyish Jongin he'd first met had grown up to this handsome and attentive man? Minseok felt guilty. All the years they've been together and all the memories they've built, and he wasn't _looking_.

“You're really cheesy, Uncle Nini. But I think Uncle Minnie likes that. He's holding my hand really hard!” Rahee laughed brightly and Minseok came back from thought, softening his hold on her hand.

“Cheesy is good, sometimes,” Minseok said trying to get his voice to sound as normal as ever, not knowing what had come to him earlier, “I'm going to tell your Secret Santa that you want a rock, then.”

If Jongin had really meant that, then Minseok was thoroughly screwed.

 

They made it back to the house, the children visibly tired from their walk. The place was as cozy and warm as it could be. Colorful trinkets and decorations adorning every corner of the equally colorful walls. Minseok roamed through the various pictures at display, after asking for permission of course. Most of them were of Jongin's sister family, her husband and kids. But there were some of a younger Jongin too.

“He was a really interesting kid,” Jongin's sister said, appearing from the kitchen where she had fed the dogs. It wasn't the first time they met, yet they weren't that familiar. It was a relationship of mutual respect. Jongin must be tucking the children in bed, or reading to them as he was nowhere in sight, “He couldn't sit still for too long, always jumping everywhere and asking way too many questions, but he was also very shy and somewhat self conscious. What a combo, huh?”

“He hasn't changed much then,” Minseok said and she giggled softly.

Studying a particular picture of Jongin at about 12 years old, wearing a tight leotard and ballet shoes on one hand, smiling at the camera and holding a small bouquet of flowers on the other. Maybe after a recital, Minseok thought and remembered Jongin's early hobby. He had always wondered why Jongin hadn't pursued a ballet focused career, it was clear he enjoyed it and he was amazing at it. But then again, Jongin was art on legs. And he proved that every time.

“I guess he hasn't. I'm glad he's still able to perform and dance to his heart's desires,” she talked so fondly of him, her eyes full of familial remembrance, “He's even trying to get Rahee to learn ballet too.”

She laughed, maybe from a local joke. But Minseok kept thinking about the what ifs of Jongin's choice of career. Of where would _he_ be without Jongin too. Maybe everything would be different and maybe he wouldn't be as happy as he is now. He registered Jongin had really made a great impact on his life and he'd never realized it before.

He searched for classical ballet performances that night, watching the videos and imagining Jongin was there performing them.

 

\---

 

The days left for Christmas creeped closer and Minseok's hands were still gift-empty.

He didn't want to give up and buy the dog house, as good as it was, his wallet already resented him. He knew some of the members had already bought their gifts, being especially secretive. Apparently Jongin was one of the remaining giftless members, as he approached him one day after practice, all showered and messy hair.

“Have you got anything ready, hyung?” Jongin innocently asked, “We could go together if you like?”

Of course Minseok agreed. One, making a dumb excuse would expose him and two, he wanted to be with Jongin. Really.

 

“-and she asked for you the other day! She sounded really excited, she said you were really cool. I tried to convince her that I was way cooler but it didn't work, can you believe that?” Jongin scoffed. Apparently he had gone to his sister's place again that week and he excitedly told him about it. They were strolling along a wide sidewalk, the same fairy lights and merry music accompanied them, they both had half-finished tea and maybe Minseok's coat made him look smaller but he was cozy. “I took Rahee to her first ballet class too, hyung you should see her! Her cute little spins, I know she'll get places.”

Minseok remembered Jongin's sister telling him about Rahee taking up ballet classes to match with her precious uncle Nini.

He suddenly had an idea. God, his mind.

“Let's go into that store, it looks nice,” Minseok suggested, not looking at the window at all.

“Huh? Ah, sure!”

The store was dim lit, warm lights around the shelves displaying fancy and modern clothes, nothing Minseok would need right now but hopefully Jongin would take look around the stuff for a while. Minseok praising his mind internally, he’d had an amazing gift idea right when he was out with the receiver of said gift. Awesome. He felt his phone in his pocket and then.

“Wait here, I need to make a call, be right back,” Minseok pointed to his phone and exited just outside the store. Jongin looked a bit confused, being left alone so suddenly.

He watched as Minseok texted something first, then made a call. Probably to one of the members, Jongin thought, but his gut told him something wasn’t right. He brushed it off, if something were truly wrong, Minseok would absolutely tell him. Not wanting to dwell more on it, he uninterestedly ruffled some of the less extravagant pieces.

A few minutes later, Minseok re entered the store, a soft bell ringing in pace with the glass door. He found Jongin trying a couple of handbags.

“I'm back, I didn't take too long, did I?” Minseok quietly studied another bag, trying to hide any suspicious behaviour.

“Not really. Hyung, which one do you think Junmyeon-hyung would like?” he raised the two handbags, one a stylish medium sized on clear brown leather and the other elegant smaller on a darker and patterned leather. Minseok thought for a while and pointed the second one, arguing he had seen Junmyeon own one similar to the first bag. Jongin agreed then looked at him. He shifted.

“Hyung, could you… move a bit to the left?” he asked. Minseok looked confused, he wasn't obstructing anyone’s way but still he complied, taking a careful step to the side. “That’s good.”

Jongin stopped him with his arm then as quick as that, gave him small a peck on his head and proceeded to go pay for the handbag, having it wrapped nicely, and leaving a puzzled Minseok in the accessories section.

“What…” Minseok couldn't even formulate something. Jongin was so weird sometimes. And why was it so cute?

“Didn't you want to buy something from here?” Jongin asked as they exited, remembering it had been Minseok’s idea to go into that store.

“Ah… They didn't have what I was looking for,” he lied. Jongin frowned.

“I see.” Jongin wanted to add that Minseok hadn't even looked at the items back in the store, but decided to let it go. He sensed Minseok wasn't going to tell him anything else, anyways. “You're so weird sometimes, hyung.”

“As if you're one to say, _Mr. I-wear-sandals-in-winter-and-kiss-people-in-the-head-for-no-reason,”_ he pointed to Jongin's toes peeking out from the sandals and then to his own head, “Let's go back before you catch a cold, you dummy.”

Jongin laughed and followed Minseok, who was still unaware of the tiny mistletoe mocking him way back in the store.

 

\---

 

“What's up Nini? You're pouting more than necessary,” Sehun said. “You waiting for a text from _someone_?"

They were both in Sehun's room. Lounging around after they'd both showered. Jongin was flopped besides him on the bed, looking at his phone every minute. Sehun was sitting and flipping through a fashion magazine.

“Not really. Just uhh… thinking?” Jongin corrected. While it would be nice to get a text from someone (maybe from Minseok), he had some other stuff on his mind.

“Okay, spill.”

“Have you noticed anything different about Minseok-hyung? Like… I don't know how to explain it,” Jongin put down his phone and hugged one of Sehun's pillows, “What if he's terminally sick and wants to spend his last days with me because I'm so boring and he wants to die peacefully?”

“What the _fuck_ , Nini?” Sehun rubbed his temple and continued, “Different? Physically, no. But maybe he does look happier? Like, the other day I saw him watching a ‘Funny and cute baby compilation’ and he was smiling like an idiot. I thought he didn't even like kids, thought,” Sehun answered, staring at a particular picture of his magazine, “He also asked me for-”

He suddenly cut himself off. Closing his magazine and turning to Jongin.

“He asked you what?”

Sehun rolled the magazine and hit Jongin softly on the head.

“He asked me to stop being so unbelievably handsome. Also, go to your room I'm sleepy.” He said, quickly changing topics in hopes Jongin would drop it.

“You wish!” Jongin stood up, “Good night, Sehunnie.”

“G'night Nini.” he answered once Jongin had left. Sehun got inside his covers and pulled out his phone. It had been weird when he got Minseok's call the other day. At that time he had thought none of it, but the eldest had had a strange request. Now that Sehun pieced it together he smiled.

“What are you planning, hyung?”

 

\---

 

For some, the end of the year came with a kind of cold but welcomed melancholy. For others, a list of regrets and unfinished wishes from the year before, or the prospect of growing and doing better on the year to come. And for Minseok, well, a combination of all of them plus a tired and overworked body.

The members had arranged the date of their Secret Santa to be after some event they had to attend by the last week of December. They would have three free days on New Year's eve and because most of them already had planned on going abroad -or visiting family- the date and place was set.

“Alright gentlemen,” Junmyeon started, raising from his seat on the table of the small restaurant they’d picked. They had finished eating, dressed in comfortable clothes and tired after their performance, luckily they had time to shower and put on whatever before heading out. “As you all know, today was our last schedule of the year before our break. I want to say that I'm really proud and happy for another successful year. Also, thanks to our Baekhyunnie we got to do a Secret Santa, which I think it's a great-”

“Get your presents ready, pals!!” Baekhyun cut him off, also standing up. The members sighed in quiet relief. They knew once Junmyeon got into his emotional speeches, more than one -if not all of them- ended up crying. And they weren't about to ruin the post-dinner bliss for anyone. Baekhyun scanned the room. “Let's start with… Our baby Sehunnie!”

Sehun groaned. He stood up, he pulled a big box from his side.

“This gift, which costed way more than I had expected, is for the most annoying and dumb hyung I have” he crossed eyes with Chanyeol, but unexpectedly shoved the gift to Baekhyun’s hands. His eyes lit up.

“Is this what I think it is?!” Baekhyun beamed and all but tore the wrapping to pieces. He showed everyone the pro-gaming set, full with colorful keyboard and ergonomic mouse promising you to win _every_ match, “Now those annoying camper bitches will see.”

Whatever that meant, the members clapped. Now it was Baekhyun’s turn.

“Okay, my Secret Santa isn't here right now. _But_ I made sure he got his gift in advance. Look!” He pulled out his phone, he was facetiming a sleepy Yixing, his face puffy and hair pulled back. He waved at them.

_“Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!! I'm Baekhyunie's Secret Santa and look what he sent me!”_ Yixing showed everyone a small fluffy sheep, it made cute sheep sounds whenever Yixing pressed it's belly, _“I love it! I'm going to name it Xingie.”_

“Is that all you gave him Baekhyun?!” Junmyeon yelled from his seat.

“No! I'll give him the rest of his gift uhh… _soon_.” Baekhyun blushed, “It's your turn, Xing-ge.”

_“I already sent my gift to our hardworking Kyungsoo!”_

In that moment, Kyungsoo pulled out the gift from Yixing. He had gotten it from one of their managers a couple of days before. He kindly unwrapped it and revealed a cute gardening set.

_“I heard that you've taken gardening as a hobby, it includes a pair of gloves, a shovel and some flower seeds. Do you like it?”_

“I love it.” Kyungsoo said putting on the thick gloves, smiling when they fit perfectly, “Thank you, Yixing. I'll send you a flower when they bloom in spring, okay?”

The members aww'ed at Kyungsoo's rare display of cuteness. Kyungsoo moved to grab the next gift, still wearing the gloves.

“My Secret Santa is one of our group's key points, he's very hardworking and I admire him a lot,” Kyungsoo said, he was holding a relatively small package compared to the last one's.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, I think you're mistaken, I have already gotten my present,” Baekhyun stood up, as expected, and was this close in being hit if it weren't for Junmyeon's quick reflects. Holding Kyungsoo in place.

“Minseok-hyung, this is for you.” he turned to Minseok and handed him a small gift bag. Minseok opened it after giving Kyungsoo a well deserved hug.

“I'll put it to use, you'll see,” He said, holding the small polaroid camera. He _had_ written that on the list, and it was trendy too. So naturally, Kyungsoo felt satisfied, “Now uhm… I guess it's my turn.”

Minseok crouched and got his wrapped present. Why did he feel nervous? It was too late to have second thoughts, and besides, Jongin would definitely tell him if he hated his gift.

“I have to admit I was very conflicted at first. It was kinda hard and let's say this isn't really a gift for him,” The members looked among them, confused. Sehun, who already knew was curiously observing, “It's like, an indirect gift?”

Murmuring began. Someone even suggested he was gonna gift some condoms and lube. But they of course trusted their beloved hyung.

Minseok approached Jongin, a couple of seats away, and extended a small shoe box, too small to be for an adult man. And too pink and glittery to be nothing else but-

“Ballet shoes…” Jongin said, pulling them out and caressing them lightly.

“Aren't they too small?” Baekhyun earned himself a smack on the neck.

“For… Rahee. I heard she's starting ballet lessons, and I thought she'd need a pair of these,” Minseok scratched his head sheepishly. A few of the members looked impressed, and gave thumbs up. Had he be wrong? Was it weird? “I…”

He cut himself off as he caught Jongin's stare.

“Hyung-”

The room grew quiet and maybe a bit awkward. Jongin's eyes big and searching something in Minseok's face. He was about to continue when, thanks to God, Sehun interrupted him.

“Let's get this over with, I'm tired.” he flopped on Junmyeon's shoulder, their leader's soft spot, and rubbed his hair.

Minseok broke eye contact with Jongin and returned to his seat. Why did he feel so sad? Did he expect Jongin to act differently? His drink looking way more appealing now, he gulped it all in one go, ignoring the burn in his throat.

The atmosphere came back to normal after Junmyeon's small runway show with his newest handbag courtesy of Jongin. Jongdae and Chanyeol drunkenly mimicking him and Sehun using Minseok's acquired polaroid camera to take blurry and _aesthetic_ pictures of them. The prospect of their free days lifting their moods. Minseok couldn't talk to Jongin for the remaining night, as he was hauled by their very active friends on singing and jamming.

Minseok just wanted to sleep his feelings away.

 

 

\---

 

The balcony sure was one of Minseok's favorite spots in their dorms: small, had a quiet sight facing another building, and no one could hear your overthinking from here.

Minseok had needed some fresh and _really_ cool air to clear his head. He couldn't stop replaying that look Jongin had given him after opening his secret gift the night before. He had looked surprised, then confused, then… scared? Minseok wasn't about to act like he was confident and not-scared at all. For the members it had seemed like a weird gift, maybe a bit unconventional. It could pass off as Minseok's attempt at being a caring and observant hyung -which _was_ his initial goal after all- but he realized now, that it may have been for other reasons. He wanted to grow close to Jongin, watch him smile and hug him whenever he wanted. He groaned deeply and softly rubbed his eyelids, noting how tired and tense he was after tossing all night long. He was really going to enjoy their three-day break.

Absorbed on his thoughts, he jumped when the door to the balcony slided open.

“Ah, you scared me Nini,” he said, trying to hide any remaining stress. He moved a bit so Jongin could place himself comfortably besides him.

“Didn't mean to scare you, but you did look like you could use a talk.” Jongin was fiddling with his fingers, not meeting Minseok's eyes. But Minseok stared at him anyways. It was scary how well he knew those handsome features. The furrowed brows, the small and round nose, his cute pouty lips, his eyes so full of things wanting to be said. And then there was his contrasting body, sharp edges and really really long legs. Minseok wouldn't know how to act with that body, but then again he was reminded that he also had a body to die for. And Jongin was the living proof of how a hot body could host a humble and attentive mind too.

“I could use a drink better,” Minseok joked, it was early even for him but who cared. He watched Jongin turn to him with a tight smile. “What did you want to talk about?”

Of course Minseok knew what he wanted to talk about. But it didn't hurt to act dumb.

“I just…” Jongin kept his eyes fixed on a spot on the building in front, trying to arrange his words. Minseok was bracing himself for a possible scolding on his gift choices or even a dramatic break-up like yelling and where did that idea even came from? “I want to thank you, hyung.”

Now, that took Minseok by surprise, he opened and closed his mouth, settling on silence. He waited for Jongin to continue.

“These past weeks were nice. At first I wasn't sure what got into you, wanting to spend a lot of time with me. I was happy you'd finally notice me.” he trailed. He looked gloomy and Minseok wanted to scream, he knew where this was going and he wasn't ready at all. He didn't want Jongin to think that he spent time with him only to get him to spill some secrets and use them for the gift.

“Jong-”

“Wait, hyung let me finish,” he raised his hand, stopping Minseok, “I was happy and nervous at the same time. We've known each other for some years now but you always seemed kinda unreachable for me… and I guess I never allowed myself to go further? So when I saw what you did for me, how you did it, I was moved and everything I was holding back just wanted to come out. I'm scared...”

Minseok tried to keep up with everything Jongin said, but a sudden pressure settled in his chest. He had never been aware of it. He'd thought he was close and available for all his members all the time and Jongin saying this sure was a low blow. And now that Jongin was openly saying all of this, he realized how selfish he'd been. How much of him had he been hiding all this time?

“Stop, Jongin. Please. I'm very sorry,” he tried, Jongin finally looked at him and widened his eyes. He supposed he looked positively scared, hence Jongin reaction.

“No, hyung. I don't mean you're not close to me. You are. Very… important and I'm just saying this because I don't want to stop being close to you. I want to go to the movies and the mall with you, I want to eat at new places with you. I want-”

“Jongin,” Minseok couldn't fully wrap himself around his feelings, so Jongin did it for him, and was confronting him for it. Was he scared Minseok was just going to stop talking to him just because the Secret Santa was over? Could Minseok even stop now? Whatever they had started, sure as hell wasn't about to be killed now. Minseok wouldn't allow it.

Without realizing it, he had nurtured and watered his feelings, just like those seeds in Kyungsoo's gardening set. Keeping them in secret even from himself. Only fools would plant a flower in this cold and dry weather and expect it to bloom without trouble. But apparently, Jongin had done the same. And he had found a deep rooted, soft and fragrant flower in the middle of his garden.

“ _Nini_. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want to go to the movies now? ‘Cause in that case I'll need to go get ready.”

Jongin's shoulders sagged, the tension visibly leaving as he sighed. A little shake in his hands still.

“No. Not right now, it's too cold.” he hugged his arms closer and smiled to himself. He was visibly calmer too, “I also need to go to my sister's, I have a special delivery to do, which by the way, I wanna know how...?”

He smiled, referring to Minseok's gift earlier.

“I asked Sehun for your sister's number, I was sure he could get me in touch with her and he did. So I asked her for the details too. I hope I wasn't too daring with that. I could take them back if Rahee doesn't want them or-” Minseok tried, he hadn't thought of the possible implications of the pair of cute ballet shoes he'd bought, what if Jongin thought he was being too nosy?

“Are you kidding? She's gonna love them! I was really surprised, but it made me so happy, hyung.” Jongin assured him, and maybe he was right, “Also, I have another question.”

“Yeah?”

“I appreciate the shoes, a lot really. I can't for Rahee to try them on and watch her dance but… why didn't you give me what I wrote on the list?”

Minseok's heart sunk. What did Jongin mean? He basically wrote nothing on the list! How could he had gotten it wrong?! Minseok was about to defend himself when Jongin pulled out the folded paper from his pocket.

“Look.”

Minseok cautiously took the note. Unfolded it and scanned for Jongin's name. Apparently, Jongin had crossed out his previous request and had written something else.

Minseok heart, maybe, skipped a beat.

“You know this is against the rules, right Nini? You can't modify the list.” Minseok folded the paper again. Jongin was watching him.

“Who cares about Baekhyun's stupid rules. This is what I want.” Jongin said. His brows furrowing.

“And how do I know you won't change your mind again? I wouldn't know what to do then,” Minseok teased and took a step forward, as close to Jongin as their small balcony allowed without touching each other. Jongin stood his ground.

“I'm not a kid anymore, hyung. I know what it takes, and I've thought about it a lot and besides, if someone changes his mind so quickly then that's Sehun, he's still a child and I'm-”

He shut up. Or better. He was shut up by Minseok grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down right to his lips. Jongin let out a sound at the motion. Minseok let him get comfortable and started leading the kiss. Jongin's eyes were shut closed and he clumsily matched Minseok's movements. Minseok mentally smacked himself for not doing this sooner. Jongin had always been there, arms open and warm heart, and Minseok realized that now. It didn't matter how long it would take them to settle their feelings, Minseok would gladly risk it all. And that scared him and excited him the most. A few moments later, he finished the kiss.

“H-Hyung!” Jongin was red all over. He covered his mouth, but his eyes couldn't hide his happiness.

“Don't ‘hyung’ me, you wrote exactly that on the list. I delivered. So you can either walk away or kiss me again.” A sudden spurt of confidence let Minseok said that. His face also felt hot and he was positive Jongin could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

It took a few seconds for Jongin to look determined and hold Minseok's face with both hands and smashing their lips together.

Minseok made a note to thank Baekhyun on coming up with the Secret Santa thing. Maybe Baekhyun wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

They heard someone squeak loudly from inside the dorm. They had forgotten the balcony's clear doors and turned to look at the commotion.

“GUYS IT'S HAPPENING!” Baekhyun yelled to the other members to come quickly. Holding his new gaming set in arms and scrambling to get his phone camera ready, and dropping everything to the floor.

On another thought. He was way dumber than expected.

 

Minseok also made sure to borrow Kyugsoo's gardening set. Apparently, there were indeed some very cute flowers that could bloom even in the winter. They needed time and care, but once they set and expanded their roots, you could find them in your garden even in the coldest of months.

 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, was it good?  
> please leave a comment if you like! it will be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> happy holidays!! much love xxx


End file.
